


Home again

by Flavortext



Series: Beaujester Week 2019 [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beaujester Week, F/F, Old Married Couple, beau comes home from a work trip and surprises jessie, its soft! and gay!, not that old like. maybe ten years down the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Jester is so beautiful, all the time, but especially like this. Her hair is getting longer now, without the worry of fighting, she’d wanted to grow it out like her mom’s. It’s splayed every which way around her now, tangled a bit, and Beau is so tempted to gently fix it, or press a kiss to Jester’s freckled face, her exposed arms, everywhere. Beau very carefully lifts Jester’s arm and slides the pillow out from her grip, shifting so she’s lying in that embrace instead. Jester mumbles and settles around her on instinct alone, tucking Beau into her chest and resting her chin right on the top of her head. Beau breathes in her smell, lavender and sea breeze and a little bit of wet dog, but that's okay. She’s home.





	Home again

Beau shuts the door as quietly as she can, letting out a soft sigh as the distant sound of the sea hitting the coastal cliffs is muffled away. Their cottage is in a little bit of disarray, but it’s not any worse than she’d expect after a week of Jester living here alone. Nugget whines and scratches at the door, it’s a miracle he didn’t bark when she pulled up, maybe a testament to how old he’s getting. But she doesn’t want to think about that, or the mess of paint on the kitchen table. Instead, she lets her pack slide from her shoulders, sets her staff up against the coat rack, and kicks off her shoes, making her way quietly through the house. 

Her and Jester’s room has a little heart on the door, framed in silk rose flowers from Valentine's day a few years ago. Beau touches it lightly, thinks of knocking, but Nugget’s soft whine makes her think better. 

“I’m coming in, don’t jump.” She says softly, knowing it's futile and pushes the door open. Nugget wiggles out, immediately putting his large paws up on her in an effort to lick her face. Beau laughs, still trying to be quiet, and pushes her way into the room, shutting the door softly behind them. 

Jester is sleeping on the bed, blue bright against the white sheets. She’s hugging a pillow, curled towards what would be Beau’s side of the bed. It makes Beau’s heart to a silly fluttering thing, even after all these years. She ignores it in favor of sitting heavily on the ground and submitting to a minute of excited licks and wriggling dog before Nugget tires himself out, rolled on his back with his tail thumping happily as she pets his chest and tummy. 

“Good boy, did you take care of mamma?” Beau asks. She is usually very careful about not getting caught baby-talking animals, but she can’t help it sometimes. Nugget wags his tail harder and pants. His breath stinks. “Okay, okay,” Beau rolls the dog away from her lap and stands. Jester shifts, curling closer to her pillow and making a little grumbling noise. Beau carefully picks her way across the messy floor and sits gently on the bed, proud of her ability to stealth. 

Jester is so beautiful, all the time, but especially like this. Her hair is getting longer now, without the worry of fighting, she’d wanted to grow it out like her mom’s. It’s splayed every which way around her now, tangled a bit, and Beau is so tempted to gently fix it, or press a kiss to Jester’s freckled face, her exposed arms, everywhere. Beau very carefully lifts Jester’s arm and slides the pillow out from her grip, shifting so she’s lying in that embrace instead. Jester mumbles and settles around her on instinct alone, tucking Beau into her chest and resting her chin right on the top of her head. Beau breathes in her smell, lavender and sea breeze and a little bit of wet dog, but that's okay. She’s home. 

“Mmmm.” The gentle grip around Beau’s waist tightens a bit. “Huh?” Jester says groggily. Beau cuddles closer, unsure if she wants to say something or just hope that Jester falls back asleep, keeps holding her. “Oh, Beau!” Ah, there’s the chipper voice she loves. Beau lets herself be manhandled back to the edge of the bed so Jester can look at her, sleepy eyes suddenly wide and excited. 

“Hey, Jessie,” Beau says giddily. Jester beams at her. 

“You’re home!” 

“Got to Nicodranas early, figured I could walk all night and get here sooner than spending the night in an inn and trying to get a cart to take me,” Beau says. In reality, she just hadn’t wanted to spend another night sleeping alone. Jester looks at Beau, takes her in gently, and then pulls her back close and kisses her. 

Kissing Jester is as easy as breathing. It was harder at first, anxiety and worry of being caught and trying not to die every day kept getting in their way. Even after they confessed that they were in love with each other, there had been a war to stop, a world to save. Their relationship had been built on fleeting moments and hurried embraces, all rushing forward until...they were done, with enough gold to splurge on a string of little houses on the coast, safe havens for all of them with teleportation circles the most important places, so they were never truly far away from their friends, their families. 

It had gotten easier then, when every day Beau knew she would wake up in Jester’s arms, kiss her good morning and then peel herself away to make breakfast, kiss her again even if she stank, and then just... keep kissing her, little moments as they passed each other around the house, longer moments when they fell into bed together every night. She learned how to catch her breath between kisses, dive back in for more, how to make  _ Jester _ lose her breath, even, and the girl could talk a mile a minute when she wanted to. Beau loves it, and she knows Jester loves it (and  _ her _ ) too. 

“I missed you,” Jester says after a few minutes, pulling away just enough to talk. Beau breathes. 

“I’m sorry. The library is pretty much all set now, they shouldn’t need me for that long for a while.” Beau says, pressing a kiss to the palm of Jester’s hand where is cups her cheek. Jester smiles. 

“They’d better not.” She says and then leans in to kiss Beau again. Beau wiggles her hands through the tangle of sheets to wrap around Jester’s waist. Jester kicks a little until she frees herself from the opposing cloth and can throw her leg over Beau’s, tugging her close until they’re pressed together. Beau smiles. 

“Missed you too,” She mumbled into the kiss, but Jester has her mind awake enough and set now, kissing Beau hard, nails scratching over the back of her head and trailing down her back, between her shoulder blades until Beau shivers. Jester giggles, repeating the motion. Beau presses even closer to her. 

“I missed you so much,” Jester says softly, barely moving away from Beau’s lips. Beau ducks her head into the curve of Jester’s shoulder and neck, mumbling another apology into her skin. Jester rests her chin on the top of Beau’s head. “You’ll have to make it up to me.” She said after a moment, a slight mischievous tilt to her voice. Beau smiles, pressing a kiss to Jester’s cool skin. 

“Will I?” She says. Jester nods, still tracing up and down Beau’s spine, sending distracting shivers through her skin. 

“Mhmm, I  _ really _ missed you, so,” Jester pauses her motions for half a second, before sliding her hands up to Beau’s shoulders and rolling on top of her in one motion, settling her weight on Beau’s thighs and very effectively pinning her to the bed. Beau lets out a little surprised grunt but immediately relaxes, holding onto the thin fabric of Jester’s nightgown where it’s ridden up a bit around the tiefling’s hips. Jester worries her lip between her teeth, looking softly down at Beau. 

“I missed you too, Jessie.” Beau says, a little breathless. Having Jester’s gaze on her, feeling surrounded by her, there’s no place she’d rather be. Beau leans into Jester’s touch when she reaches up to tug Beau’s hair free of its tie, letting it splay out on the sheets under her. Jester smooths her thumb over Beau’s lips, grinning at the way Beau’s mouth falls slightly open as she does, before leaning down to kiss her again. Beau gives into the feeling, Jester’s weight on her thighs, the hands cupping her face, lips kissing her breath away and filling her lungs with a warm fuzzy feeling all the same. 

It comes as a surprise when Beau finds herself wanting  _ more _ , as lost in their kiss as she is she lets out a strangled noise when Jester nips at her lower lip, bucking her hips up into Jester’s and faltering, blood rushing to her cheeks and lower at the same time. Jester giggles, pressing a firm kiss to Beau’s lips. She shifts a little, enough to slide a hand down from where she’s been supporting Beau’s head to ghost over her stomach and resting at the waistband of her pants. 

“Good?’ Jester asks, leaning back a little to look Beau in the eyes. 

“Fuck yeah,” Beau says breathlessly, squirming under Jester. Jester sticks her forked tongue out at Beau and dips her hand into Beau’s pants and smallclothes. Beau lets out a heavy sigh and holds tight to Jester’s hips, rocking immediately against Jester’s fingers as they find their mark quickly. Jester keeps one hand on Beau’s shoulder, supporting herself as she focuses on where her other hand works Beau in small circles. Jester’s own hips twitch minutely with each moan she draws from Beau, but from their angle, it’s all Beau can do to hold on to her and let herself go. 

After all these years Jester knows every signal Beau gives, and what she likes. When Beau’s brain is reduced to a happy mush she finally leans back down, kissing her slowly as she works her hand between them, swallowing every noise Beau makes in the back of her throat and holding her tight as she comes, rolling her hips up keening softly. Jester kisses her one last time and rolls off her, still holding Beau close while she comes back to herself. Beau snuggles close to Jester, letting the aftershocks roll through her until her brain finally clears enough to blink open her eyes. 

“Thanks,” She says, laughing awkwardly. Jester smiles at her. Beau takes in the picture before her, Jester with her nightgown fully hitched up now, legs pressed together to create just a bit of friction as she patiently waits with Beau in her arms. She’s overwhelmed with a mix of love and lust, mouth going dry even as she kisses Jester again, quickly before she trails kisses down her neck, to the splattering of freckles on her shoulders. Jester hums and leans back, letting Beau climb on top of her and continue her trail of kisses, hands sliding down Jester’s sides (which tickles, causing her to giggle and squirm away, which makes Beau laugh and apologize before she gets to Jester’s hips and poses a silent question, to which Jester just nods and mouths “please”). 

Beau pushes Jester’s dress up, with a little help from the woman to get it over her head, before Jester settles back down, legs automatically splaying open and hands tugging Beau back to her for another kiss. Beau kisses her but restrains from getting sucked into that too much this time, pulling away to kiss along Jester’s throat and down her chest. Jester’s breath catches and she arches into Beau’s touch as she kisses along one breast, fingers finding the other and rolling her nipple between her fingers while she sucks and bites gently at the other one. Jester’s breath comes faster, hips twitching under Beau. Beau listens to the hands that grip at her shoulders, pushing her further down. She still distracts herself for a moment with sucking a mark above Jester’s belly button, pressing kisses right above where the hair starts between Jester’s legs, and a few stray kisses to Jester’s thighs before she steals a glance up at her partner, eyes screwed shut as she whimpers with every touch. Beau smirks, feeling awfully proud of herself, and licks a long stripe from Jester’s hole to her clit, reveling in the noise it draws out from her. 

“ _ Beau-”  _ Jester whines, when Beau leans back and doesn’t repeat the action. “ _ More.”  _ Jester says needily, tugging at Beau’s hair. Beau laughs breathlessly and leans back in. 

Beau sets a steady rhythm, licking and swirling her tongue through the familiar heat until Jester is chanting her name above her, claws scraping her scalp gently but insistently. Beau easily draws her over the edge, letting Jester buck and shiver against her as she comes. She sits back, wiping her chin off and licking her lips. Jester catches her breath, pulling Beau back to rest on her chest as she does. 

“Love you,” Beau says, letting her eyes close. Jester hugs her, kissing the top of her head again. 

“I love you too, Beau.” She says. She manages to get the blanket back over the two of them, and Beau wiggles out of her clothes, casting them off the side of the bed to join Jester’s, before cuddling back against her wife. Jester sigs, yawning. 

“It’s early, we can work in a few hours of sleep before Nugget makes a ruckus,” Beau says sleepily, the trek and previous activities finally catching up to her. Jester nods sleepily, pressing a kiss haphazardly to the corner of Beau’s lips and encouraging her waist with her arms. 

“Sounds good.” She murmurs, breath already settling into something more relaxed. Beau wills herself to follow, warm and safe in the arms of her love. 

**Author's Note:**

> and thats the end of Beaujester week!!! I have loved working on this and all the content people have created <3   
find me @transfjord on tumblr!   
Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3!!!


End file.
